strike_the_bloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sayaka Kirasaka
Sayaka Kirasaka (煌坂紗矢華, Kirasaka Sayaka) ist eine Freundin von Yukina . Sayaka wurde von der Königslöwen Organisation beauftragt, die Verantwortung für multinationale magische Verbrechen in der Abteilung für auswärtige Angelegenheiten zu übernehmen. Sie war kurz der Beobachter von Dimitrie Vatler. Aussehen thumb|100px Sayaka hat das Aussehen eines Teenagers. Sie trägt ein Schuluniform ähnliches Outfit. Sie hat türkisfarbene Augen und lange braune Haare vorbei an ihrer Taille. Ihre Brüste sind ziemlich groß und sind 91 cm. In Episode 5 zu Dimitrie Vatler's Empfang sieht man sie ein dunkelroten Qipao tragen. Persönlichkeit Sayaka leidet an androphobia (eine schwere Männerangst). Allerdings ist die Wirkung ihrer Symptome bei Kojou und Vatler abgeschwächt, was indirekt impliziert, dass eine art "immunität" bei nichtmenschlichen Wesen vorhanden ist. Sie ist sehr impulsive und versucht alle Menschen die ihr wichtig sind zu beschützen. Nachdem Sayaka und Kojou sich etwas näher kommen, wird eine deutliche Veränderung ihres Verhalten erkennbar. Sie wirkt schüchtern und sucht den Kontakt zu ihm. Heimlich ist sie stolz auf ihre großen wohlgeformten Brüste. Geschichte Da Kinder, die von Geburt an übernatürliche Kräfte besitzen manchmal von de eigenen Eltern gefürchtet werden. Erfuhr Sayaka in ihrer Kindheit ständig gewalt von ihrem Vater. Da diser jedoch starb bevor sie in die Grundschule kam wurde sie von der Königslöwen Organisation erzogen. Genau wie Yukina, wurde sie von der Königslöwen Organisation, aufgezogen und ausgebildet um eine ihere Agenten zu werden. Handlung Vom Reich des Kriegsherrn Sie erschien zuerst mit Vatler auf dem von ihm gehaltenen Bankett, während sie gegenüber Yukina Vertrautheit zeibt bringt sie Kojou klare Abneigung entgegen. Jedoch, änderte sie ihre schroffe Haltung gegenüber Kojou, nachdem sie sich beide miteinander zusammentun um die von Christoph Gardos Entführten Yukina, Nagisa und Asagi zu retten, wobei sie sich durch Kojou's Güte in ihn verliebte, obwohl sie sich noch etwas dagegen sträubt, es zu akzeptieren. Die Amphisbaena In this arc, she first appeared in the burned down church confronting Yaze, urging him to tell her about Kojou's and Yukina's whereabouts after their dissapeareance from Itogami Island, while both Asagi and Nagisa went to the said church. When Asagi and Nagisa met her, Asagi freaked out and pointed at Sayaka as she's still highly suspicious of her because of her involvement with Kojou. Later, they ended up working together, albeit reluctantly, to rescue Kojou and Yukina. In diesem Kapitel, erschien sie zuerst in der abgebrannten Kirche wo sie mit Yaze konfrontiert wurde und ihn drängte, sie über den Aufenthaltsort von Kojou und Yukina nach deren verschwinden von der Itogami Insel aufzuklären, während Asagi und Nagisa auf dem Weg zu der genannten Kirche sind. Als Asagi und Nagisa sie trafen, flippte Asagi aus und zeigte auf Sayaka, da sie ihr gegenüber misstrauisch ist wegen ihrer Beteiligung mit Kojou. Später Arbeiteten sie, wenn auch widerstrebend, zusammen um Kojou und Yukina zu retten. Labyrinth der blauen Hexe Das Bankett der Beobachterin Die Rückkehr des Alchemisten Fähigkeiten Yukina gibt an das Kriegstänzerinen auf Flüche und Attentate spezialisiert sind. Daher hat sie viel Übung darin Zauber auf sich lebst zu wirken um zum Beispiel in ihrem Kampf gegen Kiriha Kisaki mittels einer physikalischen Verzauberung ihre Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Sie besitzt als Kampfmagier eine C-Karte. Koukarin: 'Sie ist der Träger des eines Der Freischütz Schwert/Bogen genannt Koukarin. Es hat zwei Fähigkeiten. Die 1. ist die Annullierung von physischen Angriffen. Die 2. ist eine Barriere, die alle Attacken blockt, kann auch zu einer Klinge zu werden, die massiver ist, als alle anderen. Durch trennen der räumlichen verbindung von allem, was es berührt. Es kann sich auch in einen Bogen verwandeln, der Signalpfeile schießt. *'Chant: Deutsch= Ich, Kriegstänzerin der Großgötter, bitte dich... Enku der Morgenröte, Qilin des strahlenden Lichts, du, der du fürwahr über den Donner und die Himmel herrschtst, komm eingehüllt mit rasendem Feuer, um die monströsen Dämonen der Hölle zu durchbohren! |-| Japanese= 獅子の舞女たる高神の真射姫が讃え奉る極光の炎駒、煌華の麒麟、其は天樂と轟雷を統べ、憤焔をまといて妖霊冥鬼を射貫く者なりー! |-| Romaji= shishi no bujotaru, takagami no maihime ga tatae tatematsuru, kyokkō no enku, kōka no kirin, sowa tengaku to gōrai o sube, funen o matoite, yōrei meiki o itsuranuku mono nari! |-| Gallery Sayaka Kirasaka P.jpg|Sayaka Kirasaka's profile. i0559990771.jpg|Kirasaka Sayaka OP Kategorie:Königslöwen Organisation Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kriegstänzer Kategorie:Geistliches Medium Kategorie:Diener Medium Kategorie:Kojou's Gruppe